High technology seating systems have been known throughout history for providing comfort and support to those who sit in them. Seating systems designed for long-term usage, for usage by those with developing bodies and skeletal systems, for use by those engaged in higher stress sporting or athletic activities, those used in transport vehicles which may seat occupants for extended periods of time, and those for the physically challenged are likewise each a product of modern society. Since a paucity of solutions has become known, made or generally accessible—let alone commercially available, for each of these enumerated needs, and plethoric other challenges, the instant disclosure is offered for consideration as constituting progress in the fields of sciences and the useful arts.
In sum, conventional seating systems have yet to address using averaged or quasi-customized measurements to accommodate the spinal needs, and venous outflow requirements of users in combination with either developmental or special needs of users. The present inventor has discovered that by using ray-shaped chevron like elements with different densities, the seating of users can be used to impact their posture from the bottom up, solving future issues from alordosis various debilitating subluxation related challenges.
These issues and others are now managed by way of the present disclosure, as described in the specification herein and the claims which are appended hereto. Since the disclosure of the present invention addresses and ameliorates plethoric longstanding and unrequited needs it is believed to qualify as inventive subject matter.